Una pequeña promesa
by NekoGirl005
Summary: Azusa y Yui siempre se an llevado bien pero un dia cuado yui abraza a azusa, Cuando Ritsu intervino un poco celosa ella dice cosas que lastiman gravemente a su sempai... (?) es mi primer fic pero en verdad me enforse mucho en hacerlo me gustaria que le dedicaras un poquito de tiempo para leerlo xD


Aclaro de que ninguno de los personaje mencionados a continuacion son mios x3 Son de los creadores de una serie que se llama k-on ._.

(Me siento estupida escribiendo esto LOL)

pero bueh :'3 espero que le guste mi fic y pues esta algo largo... pero xD El siguente cap que hare a este sera mas largo creo...

...

...

* * *

**UNA PEQUEÑA PROMESA**

**Sentimiento sin comprender**

**Capitulo "1"**

Como todos los dias las 5 chicas de HTT Estaban en el salón del club comiendo potrees

Yui como siempre abrazando a azusa y Ella resistiéndose al abrazo de su sempai

Yui: Azuu-nyaa!

-Como no es de extrañar yui lo dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y un tono muy animado abrazandola tan fuerte que parecía moverla de lado a lado

Azusa:Y-Y-Yui-sempai! Sueltame No es hora de abrazos ¬¬!

-Azusa aun que lo decía un poco molesta de algún modo a ella le agradaban los abrasos de sus sempai , incluso se deprimía a no recibir uno de esos abrazos Pero no lo demostraba…

-Yui Abraza a azu-nya esta ves poco a poco disminuye la fuerza y pone sus brazos rodeando su cuello y dirige su cabeza sobre los hombros quedando la cara al lado de azusa mientras tiene una mirada de amabilidad da un suspiro y al poco tiempo de este sierras los ojos , el suspiro paso cerca de la oreja de Azusa, queda totalmente roja a estar tan cerca de la cara de yui al verla de perfil su corazón se Acelero

Yui:Eres muy cruel azu-nya…

Dirije su naris asi a su cuello y lo acarisia suave mente con ella asta llegar a su cabello

Yui: Yo solo quería estar mas cerca de ti… pensé que lo disfrutabas… eres mi azu-nya de pues de todo

-El Tono de voz de yui en ese no era el mismo de algún modo era un poco apagado y triste pero con un toque de Bondad, En realidad su voz en ese momento era tan suave y tan tierna que de algún modo dejo cautivada a azusa por segundos, para Azusa su cara solo se ponía poco a poco mas y mas roja pero cuando casi abria la boca para responder es interrumpida…

Ritsu: Es increíble que ustedes aun no este saliendo… -.-"

-Ritsu lo dice como en un tono de fastidio y aburrimiento pero de algún modo se podía sentir un poco de rabia su voz aun que no era de venir de ella se veía un poco molesta

-Azusa a ver todo esto se dio cuenta de la situación, se avía olvidado completamente de que no estaba sola separando rápidamente a Su sempai y Lanzo rápidamente con una mirada Molesta…

Azusa: De que hablas! Ritsu-sempai Yui y yo nunca saldríamos además tu sabes como es ella de infatin …

-Sus palabras eran como una Apuñalada al pobre corazón de yui ya que azusa era alguien que en verdad amaba mucho esas palabras significaron que nunca seria correspondido … Desvió la mirada y con una expresión triste en ella... Ritsu se dio de cuenta de esto y puso una mirada vacía,triste molesta era una mirada bastante extraña en ella … se paro de su silla y le paso por un lado a azusa pero la miro de reojo con una mirada que asusto a azusa asiendo que esta solo de un paso asia atrás con temor , Ritsu agarro a yui por la muñeca y se la llevo corriendo del salón de ensayo

Mugi: Creo que azu-nya debería medir sus palabras… o al menos darse cuenta de los sentimientos de las demás personas u.u"

Azusa mas condundida que nunca solo dijo "¿que te refieres? "

Mugi lanzo un suspiro de forma de comprender o simplemente disculpa su lado igenuo… pero lo complemento con una simple palabras "nada nada azusa…"

Mio: solo… para la próxima intenta hablar con yui de una manera mas calmada… y recuerda que yui es muy cobarde y para entender sus sentimientos hay que prestar mucha atención

Azusa: …

-Azusa sale corriendo rápidamente para pedirle disculpa a su sempai aun que no entendía que iva echo del todo sabia que la iva lastimado

-Mientrastanto Ritsu solo lleva a yui de la muñeca asta llegar al techo de la escuela…

Yui: No es necesarios que te preocupes tanto por mi Ritsu… De todos modos No es para tanto

Yui lo dice con un tono muy alegre y con una sonrisa radiante pero ritsu pudo notar que era falsa esa sonrisa…. Justo en ese momento llego azusa pero ve a ritsu y yui y prefiere solo espiarlas…

Ritsu: *suspiro* no me gusta verte deprimida… Después de todo soy tu amiga no?

-En ese momento Yui se derrumbo en lagrimas… Y Solo se lanzo en los brazos de ritsu y se escondia en ellos solo repitiendo su nombre, Ritsu solo acariciaba su cabeza suavemente mientras tendía un sonrisa Amigable

-Asusa solo se dedicaba a escuchas y a oir sin entender mucho solo salió de su escondite y se quiso Dirigir a su sempai para pedir disculpas pero Ritsu la miro con una mirada de acecina haciendo que azusa diera un paso asia atrás, Luego de eso ritsu hiso Señales de lado a lado con su cabeza queriendo decir que no se acercara… azusa solo se dirigió asi atrás con un sentimiento de impotencia de no poder disculparse de ver a ritsu abrazando a su sempai… solo repetía en su mente lo idiota que era y por que simplemente no entendía esos sentimientos tan raros a ver a su sempai en brazos de ritsu era algo que simplemente la molestaba

Azusa solo se dirige de nuevo al club pero en este momento esta muy distraída pensando en lo ocurrido y pensando por que tan raro sentimiento de impotencia… al final yui y ritsu no volvieron al club solo aparecían mas dudas y dudas en la cabeza de azusa pero al final todas se fueron a su casa ….

* * *

**Al dia siguente**

Azusa paseaba por el colegio como siempre le parecía raro no encontrar a su sempai por hay usualmente la veía en las horas libres y la de los almuerzos pero no avia rastro de ella esto preocupa mas a azusa se quería disculpa y no avia rastros de sus sempai… asi que decidió buscarla asta que al fin pudo dar con ella

Azusa:Yui? Yui-sempai!

Yui volteo de lado a lado a ver quien la llamaba pero no se daba cuenta. Ya que ella de azusa estaba un poco distanciadas

Azusa:Aki yui sempai!

Cuando yui se percato de la persona que la llamaba se soprendio un poco pero se actuó como si no hubiera pasado nada sigue asi adelante, Azusa noto que la iva visto y se avia percatado de su presencia …

Azusa: Ahora que tendrá yui sempai..

Los últimos días azusa intento hablar con yui pero esta siempre la evitaba asta faltaba al club y azusa ya estaba arta de todo esto solo quería disculparse pero no tenia la oportunidad incluso le pregunta a todas las chicas del club incluyendo a ritsu que rápidamente cambiaba el tema asi que como ultimo le pregunto a Ui

Azusa: Ui últimamente yui-sempai esta actuando muy raro… cada ves que intento háblale me evita…creo que es algo que dije en el club hace un par de días atrás… y quisiera disculparme no se en verdad que hice pero … quiero aclarar las cosas

Ui:Bueno One-chan si a estado Actuado bastante raro últimamente asta no la oigo tocar a Guitta y la veo un poco deprimida…

Azusa sabia que se sentía deprimida por su culpa esto hacia que se ponga mas molesta consigo misma…

Azusa: Esto es el colmo! Ui hoy estará yui-sempai en casa?

El tono de azusa no era el mismo tono dulce no este era con rabia y muy molesta

Ui se sorprendió mucho con respecto a azusa nunc la avia visto asi

Ui:C-C-Claro! Pero nuestros padres hoy posiblemente no llegen, por el trabajo y me quedare en casa de una amiga asi que no estaré hay

Azusa: bueno esta decidido hoy voy a casa de yui-sempai

-azusa pareciera que lo Dijera mientras tiene Llamas en sus ojos

Ui solo se preguntaba en su mente mientras tenia su gotita en su cabeza que iva pasado entre esas dos.

* * *

**Ese dia en casa de yui**

Ese dia cuando azusa estaba muy cerca de la casa de yui empezó a llover pero no le importo mucho

Diingdon! Dingdon! (Sonido del timbre)

Yui: ¡? Quien sera… no espero a nadien

Yui sale de su habitación y bajas las escaleras, abriendo la puerta

Azusa:Yui-sempai! Tengo que hablar contigo

Azusa tiene una cara de molesta y de rabia su sempai que tanto admiraba la ignoraba por razones desconocidas para ella y ya estaba arta..

Yui:…

Azusa:…

Yui:…

Azusa:…

Las gotas caían Con la lluvia y un silencio incomodo solo Surgió de la nada .. fue bastante largo y incomodo yui intento cerrar la puerta rápidamente pero azusa puso su pie antes de que la cierre y lucha con yui para que no la cierre

Azusa:Yui-sempai por que me as esta ignorando y evitando todo el tiempo! Suficiente con eso! Ya simplemente estoy arta

Yui:azu-nya no lo entendería…

Azusa:yui-sempai! Lo siento…

-En ese momento la lucha entre anbas en lados opuesto de la puerta se detiene en el forcejeo en ese momento azusa cae al piso azusa ya estaba bastante mojada ya que la lluvia no paraba y no tenia un paragua

Yui:… Por que te disculpas?

Azusa:el otro dia dije cosas que simplemente no debía a ver dicho no se por que yui-sempai me evita y tampoco se por que el otro dia cuando segui a yui-sempai y a ritsu yui-sempai lloraba y mucho menos se que dije mal… pero no me gusta que estés distanciada de mi… que estés deprimida por mi causa eres alguien muy importante para mi… cuando te vi en los brazos de ritsu un sentimiento extraño toco mi pecho con un dolor agudo que lo atravesó era bastante extraño ese sentimiento de impotencia solo era un básico que simplemente no podía controlar. Te quería ver pero…

Azusa al terminar con la ultima palabra lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, Azusa es el tipo de persona que no puede mentir pero escoden sus sentimientos tan profundos de ellos mismo que al momentos de abrirlos solo se derrumban en lagrima es algo triste… peso yui

Yui:Azu-nya en algún momento me verías como alguien mas que una amiga?...

La voz de yui era ronca y suave casi susurros… era una voz tierna y melancólica

Azusa:a que te refieres con eso?

-Yui abrió la puerta y vio azusa mojada bajo la lluvia y con una mirada de consuelo y compasión se agacho y se acerco un poco a su cara para secar una lagrima… azusa vio a yui y su corazón se acerero al ver a su sempai tan cerca de ella lo único que podía ver eran sus ojos… cuyos ojos eran tan grandes y brillantes en ese momento con un color marrón profundo azusa solo se puso roja su sempai estaba muy cerca

Azusa:por que de repente después de evitarme tanto solo vienes y me consuelas no lo veo justo… tienes la menor idea las veces que intente llamar tu atención inclus..((Interrumpida))

-En ese momento yui se lanzo asia los labios de su querida azu-nya puso lenta mente sus manos por sus mejillas y fue un beso largo y tierno tenia dulzura y amabilidad… azu-nya estaba un poco sorprendida pero luego correspondió su beso … para azu-nya y yui la únicas personas en ese momento eran ellas y la lluvia… al terminar el beso yui choca ligeramente su frente con la de azusa quedando cara a cara…

Yui:Me gusta azu-nya… por eso te evite no podía verte a la cara sabiendo de que mis sentimientos nunca seria correspondido por eso llore y corri el otro dia dijiste palabras que me hirieron mucho.. pero sabes ahora entiendo algo

Yui tenia una mirada picarona y bastante juguetona con un ligero sonrojo sobre sus mejillas yui solo dijo "creo que también le gusto a azu-nya "

La sonrrisa que tenia yui en ese momento a azusa le hacia senir calma en ese momento azu-nya se sonrrojo

Azusa: "Eeeh!? Q-q-que te hace Pensar eso"

Yui:Bueno! Quitando el echo de que correspondiste mi beso y que dijsite que era una persona muy importantes para ti y… que te ayas esforzado taaanto! Solo para poder hacer las pases conmigo… no hay nada de que decir… Pero sabes esto me hace muy feliz…

La voz de yui era tan ligera en ese momento que solo se escuchaba pasar ligeramente por la briza y las mejillas de azusa solo se tornaba de un color rojo mientras su sempai solo se acercaba poco a poco para depositar un pequeño besos en los labios de azusa

Azusa:*Sonrrojo* yui-sempai es una idiota pero aun asi…

Azusa besa a yui esta vez pero a diferencia de el otro beso este fue corto pero un poco mas duradero que el anterior pero gentil

Azusa: Seras mi idiota y no quiero que actúes asi de nuevo ahora al fin tengo en claro mis sentimientos y no quie…

Beso…. Yui nueva mente se lanzo a azu-nya y le dio un beso mas apasionado mostrando su alegría por dichas palabras incluso a yui le salieron las lagrimas

Azusa:Y-y-yui-sempai no quiero que que llores ahora que dije mal y-yo yo no quería hacer sentir mal a yui-sempai

Yui:*Risa* no estoy llorando por mal azu-nya estoy feliz

Azusa:Feliz?

Yui:si feliz al fin podre estar con azu-nya con mis sentimientos correspondidos

Azusa: Achuuu!

Yui se da cuenta que esta debajo de la lluvia se avia olvidado completamente de ella asi que carga a azusa y la entra dentro de la casa

Azusa: O-O-Oy! Que haces yo puedo caminar sola!

Yui:*suspiro* Te hice esperar mucho afuera debajo de la lluvia y no quiero que te refries por mi culpa asi que por los momentos no podras mover ni un músculos hoy te tratare como una princesa Te parece bien mi azu-nya

Azusa:*sonrrojo* yui-sempai es una idiota…

Yui:Jejeje *risita* lo se lo se pero cuando lleguemos a mi cuarto tendras que llamar a tus padres

Yui sube las escaleras a su cuarto, mientras azusa se hace muchas preguntas..

Azusa:(Todo esto es muy repentino y además llamar a mis padres acaso me quedare en casa de yui-sempai?)

Yui:Bien! Aquí estamos … oye! Ahora que lo pienso es la primera ves en mi cuarto no azu-nya?

Yui lo dice con una sonrisa un poco estúpida la que siempre suele llevar (lol) pero azusa aun segui un poco sonrojada por ver el cuarto de su sempai y por estar en los brazos de ella

Azusa:s-si pero… podrias bajarme ya/

Yui:De acuerdo de acuerdo

-Yui camino asia la cama y la puso ligeramente de manera de que quedara sentada y luego se agacho un poco y miro des de abajo a azusa

Yui:hoy esta lloviendo mucho y me preocupa que salgas con este clima no crees que seria mejor que te quedaras aquí? Te puedo prestar ropa y el baño para que te cambies por que si no te refiaras…

Yui al decir tales cosas desvía un poco la mirada mientras rasca su cabeza su todo de voz era temblorosa por no saber lo que respondería estaba muy roja y nerviosa …

Azusa se dio cuenta que su sempai estaba muy nerviosa con una sonrisa juguetona solo asintió queriendo decir que si..

Yui: Bien azu-nya te prestare mi teléfono para que puedas hablarles a tu padres y avisarles que hoy no llegaras a casa por la tormenta yo preparare el baño

Yui se para y sale de su cuarto dejando a azusa sola… Mientras que ella un poco nerviosa pensaba

Azusa:[….Esto quiere decir que yui-sempai y yo estamos saliendo no?... ella confeso sus sentimiento y yo inocentemente le correspondí no?... eso quiere decir que posiblemente yui y yo esta noche…]

((POFF)) Con la ultima pregunta solo se puso roja como toma y se quedo pensando un poco mas. Muchas dudas corrian por la mente de la pequeña azusa y pero cuando se dio por vencida con un suspiro de sus dudas solo llamo a sus padres le dieron permiso para quedarse y se calmo se dio cuenta que estaba e cuarto de su sempai… era la primera ves que entraba al cuarto de una persona que es muy importante para ella, la primera ves que entraba en el cuarto de alguien que en verdad le gustaba… agarro una de las almohada de la camas y la abrazo. cerro lentamente los ojos mientras olfateaba aquella almohada lentamente esa almohada tenia el dulce olor de su sempai y sin darse cuenta penso en voz alta…

Azusa:Yui…sempai

Al pronunciar su nombre abraza mas fuerte la almohada pero justo en ese moemento yui entra sin tocar al cuarto

Yui:Azu-nyaa! El baño ya esta listo OwO

Yui entra rápidamente y pudo ver la escena y su sonrojo llego al máximo al igual que el de azusa se sorprendió rápidamente pero no soltaba la almohada

Yui:.. az…azu..

Azusa intenta ocultarse en la almohada mientras decía en su mente" Trágame tierra"

Azusa rápidamente se para yui se sorprendió haciendo que de un pequeño paso así atrás con una mirada sorprendida, Azusa solo lanzo la almohada asia la cama y solo camino rápidamente y dijo

Azusa:C—con que ya esta listo el baño no? Yui-sempai bueno voy al..

Yui al ver la manera de actúa de su azu-nya solo la mira con una sonrisa muy juguetona y la dirigió al baño para que tomara un baño y se cambiara cuando cerro la puerta después de que azusa entrara solo no paraba de reir de lo Sucedido

Yui: Bueno azu-nya toma el baño mientras que yo hago la cena

Yui solo lo dice con una sonrisa y lleva a azusa a al baño ,azusa solo toma su baño tranquilamente … Al terminar de tomar su baño y vestirse con la ropa que yui le había prensado se puso un poco roja, era ropa de alguien que amaba con una pequeña sonrisa se dirije a la cocina y puede oler un olor a quemado… Y Se asomo, vio a yui muy preocupada

Azusa:… yui-sempai no es buena cocinando verdad…

Yui:¡?

Yui se sorprendió un poco por que azusa saio de la nada

Yui:ah! Eres tu azu-nya…. Pues si nunca fui muy buena cocinando en verdad quien cocina es Ui o mis padres cuando están en casa … la cocina es algo que no se me da…

Azusa:juum…

Azusa con una cara un poco de duda se dirige asia donde esta la cocina y empieza a a cortar unos vegetales y los echa junto a un par de otras cosas yui ve azusa con admiración por que ya parecía un cheff

Azusa:yui-sempai ve a la sala a esperar la cena nunca as probado una comida echa por mi no?

Yui: … pero yo quería ver a mi azu-nya cocinar

Yui lo dice con un tono un poco infantil y con una cara un poco de molestar pero a la ves juguetona (Tsudere)

Azusa:Lo siento yui-sempai pero no

Azusa agarra a su sempai y la dirige asi tu cuarto … te llamare cuando este lista la cena ok

Azusa:no es no yui-sempai

Yui:… esta bien pero necesito algo a cambio…

Yui agarra por los hombros y le da un profundo y tierno beso, azusa los primeros segundo el beso repentino la soprendio un poco pero al final lo correspondió 1…2…3…4 besos en el mismo momento

Yui:Bien con eso ya es suficiente y me quedare tranquila

Azusa con una sonrisa de Rindiéndose con su sempai

Azusa: espera aquí

Espero yui con asia pero azusa se tardaba… asta que al fin azusa la llama

Azusa:Yui-sempai la cena ya esta lista

-yui baja y nota una mesa llena de comida que se veía muy apetitosa… yui vei con admiración y se sentó

Yui:e-e-esto en verdad lo hiso azu-nya

Azusa: des de pequeña mis padres no ah podido estar en casa muy a menudo y soy hija única asi que tuve que aprender a cocinar por mi cuenta

Yui: Oooow! Azu-nya te quiero!

-yui abraza a su azu-nya por detrás muy fuerte y pune su cara al lado de la de azusa su cara era algo seria

Yui: prométeme algo azu-nya

Azusa:Eh?¡ por que tan repetino

Yui: Prométeme que cuando me Gradue y tenga un trabajo te mudaras con migo y me prepararas deliciosa comida como esta todos los días prométemelo

Yui por cada palabra aprieta mas cariñosamente y fuerte a azu-nya , yui suspira cerca del cuello de azu-nya asiendo que ella sintiera un escalofrió de pies a cabeza, se puso roja y yui lo puedo notar haciendo que esta solo la apretó mas cariñosa y fuertemente

Yui :pero esta bien no te forzare a darme una respuesta a un terma tan repentino solo quiero que sepas que en verdad te quiero

-suelta lentamente a azusa y la pone delante de ella dándole de nuevo uno de esos besos que le ponía los pelos de punta a azus, este beso era como el que se da al cerra una promesa era tan tierno corto y calido que azusa quedo un poco insatisfecha al terminar el beso asuza pegas su labios con los de yui este fue mas largo y tierno

Azusa:yo también quiero mucho a mi yui-sempai por eso no me parece mala idea

-ambas sonrrieron de una manera melancolica pero que se mostrara su amor entre ambas…

-FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO-

**NOTA:**

En realidad no se si hay un siguiente capitulo tengo muchas ganas de continuar el fic pero los estudios u.u pero dare lo mejor de mi para hacerlo y pues quizas en el siguiente cap Salga una rival Jojojo :3 una triangulo amoroso ((LOL))


End file.
